Tu a New York y Yo a París
by PetiteBlossom
Summary: Una pareja divorciada, dos hijas y se conocen en un campamento para niñas. Vean que sucede! ReVieWs
1. Chapter 1

Tu a New York Y yo a París

**Tu a New York Y yo a París**

Todo empieza siempre con la típica pregunta _"¿Toma usted a esta mujer como su esposa?"_ y con la típica respuesta de _"Acepto"_, claro y en esta historia no sera la excepción.

Algún dia del mes de Mayo de algún año que no quiero recordar, Mimi Tachikawa se encontraba en el puerto de Southampton, Inglaterra esperando para poder subir a la embarcación de extremo lujo que la llevaría a New York, la capital del mundo, ciudad cosmopolíta ¿la razón? Era una de las 10 Top Models que eran solicitadas para una importante pasarela de la Casa Chanel. Sí, asi como lo oyen la misma niña mimada, caprichosa y consentida era Top Model, todas las casas de moda peleaban por ella, anteriormente habia estado en manos de Galiano, pero esta vez le había dado oportunidad a la firma francesa. Debido a las catástrofes aereas había agarrado cierta fobia a los aviones así que, mientras sus compañeras de glamour llegarían 2 días antes de la gran pasarela ella se iría una semana antes para llegar, como dicen 'Just In Time'. Claro está no permitirían que la invaluable joya fuera sola así que se embarco con su mejor amiga y compañera Antoine James

-- ¿Mimi?- Preguntó la ya mencionada

-- Dime Antoine

-- ¿No te parece algo tetrico el viaje?- Preguntó algo asustada Cassey

-- Me parecería mas tétrico subirme a un avión, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-- No lo sé... Y si ocurre lo mismo que paso con el Titanic?

-- Cass, no sigamos con el tema, entremos.

El barco era de los más lujosos del mundo el Queen Elizabeth II, exclusivo para el tipo de gente que podía darse el lujo de pagar ese tipo de viajes y no quedarse sin comer 3 años.

Mimi había cumplido 21 años y seguía conservando la misma cara de inocencia y belleza al mismo tiempo, como lo he dicho, parecía ser que el tiempo no había pasado por ella, tenía la tez blanca casi como la leche, unos ojos profundos y color caramelo, su cabello era igual castaño, largo con las puntas lígeramente rizadas dándole un aspecto de muñeca. Teniendo el empleo y la vida que cualquier chica quisiera tener, no era tan feliz, sentía que algo le faltaba y se sentía atrapada, pero sus problemas no le impedían sonreir.

Por el contrario Antoine tenia ya 24 años, era rubia de ojos azules tenía su cabello largo y lacio, los hombres no dudaban en acercársele, pero ella, a pesar de tener todo, aun no encontraba el amor y tanto ella como Mimi, eran partidarias de seguir esperando al príncipe azul.

Antoine y Mimi subieron a registrarse, un ayudante las condujo a su camarote con sus maletas y despues de esto se dispusieron a tomar el té platicando animadamente de todo lo que harían el resto de su viaje. Sería un viaje de7 días, bastante largos si lo único que ves a tu alrededor es mar. "Atrapada sin salida" pensaba irónicamente Mimi

-- Bueno querida, creo que tomaré un baño extremadamente relajante de burbujas- Dijo Antoine

-- Perfecto, tenía el mismo plan que tu, pero, ya que tu usaras la bañera, yo iré a dar un paseo a cubierta, a ver la puesta de Sol.- Dijo Mimi, agarró su libro- Orgullo Y Prejuicio de Jane Austen- Y salió del camarote.

Era hermoso, salio a cubierta y pudo observar el cielo azul contrastando con los últimos rayos de sol, se acercó al borde para observar al vacío, si estuviera loca, o mas, saltaría y sería feliz muriendo con delfines.

No pudo dejar de verla, desde el momento en que subió al barco, no había cambiado nada, tenía ese encanto de niña pequeña que lo habia enamorado desde niños, pensó en acercarse, pero al verla acompañada y con tanta gente alrededor, y con lo -sarcastícamente- ''Poco'' conocidos que eran ambos, tanto por el mundo de la moda y frivolidad al que ella pertenecía como él al mundo financiero y lleno de interes del que él era parte.

Así es era Yamato Ishida, parecía un modelo salido de Vogue, aunque, ciertamente comparados con el, lucían como completa basura, el estaba consciente de eso y le encantaba jugar con las mujeres, menos que antes puesto que habia madurado un poco mas en ese aspecto, habia empezado a incursionar en el mundo de los negocios y no le iba mal, quién iba a decirlo, antes era el rebelde, el que rompia las reglas, y ahora, parte de la asosiación de bancarios más importante del mundo financiero y no era para más, ahora se dirigía a New York directo a Wall Street. Tenía 23 años un cabello rubio y largo, claro no del tipo de un hippie que no se lava el cabello, lo llevaba largo pero arriba de los hombros , un poco despeinado pero ese, finalmente, era su encanto.

Dudaba si acercarse a ella o ignorarle, ¿Lo reconocería después de tanto? Eso no lo sabría hasta acercarse a ella y más valia la pena acercarse y averiguar que ignorarla y quedarse pensando que habría pasado.

Se acercó con cautela, la casualidad fue que al tiempo que ella se iba acercando al borde, él iba pasando por el mismo lugar, pensó que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco antes de la cena y demás obra y teatro.

-- ¿Mimi?- Preguntó Yamato tímido pero con el cierto encanto que lo caracterizaba

Mimi se limitó a voltear con la mirada aburrida y sin mucho interés, pero al ver esos ojos azules, se sorprendió de lo mucho que se parecía a cierto rubio del que había estado enamorada desde niña, abandonó esa idea pensando que era una locura y con cortesía y amabilidad le respondió- ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-- Eres Mimi Tachikawa, ¿cierto?

-- Así es- Contesto con un tono de risa en su voz, le provoco gracia que haya hecho la misma pregunta 2 veces, tal vez sería un niño de papi queriendo ligarse a una mujer famosa

-- ¿No me recuerdas?

-- Eso depende ¿En dónde te conocí?- Preguntó con coquetería

-- Meems, soy Matt, Matt Ishida

-- ¡Lo sabía!- Contesto Mimi como si hubiera respondido a la respuesta del millón de dolares- Ohh Lo siento pero es que estaba discutiendo con mis recuerdos si eras tú o me equivocaba

-- Sí ya veo, vaya es una coincidencia de verdad- Dijo Matt acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo, hacía tanto que no mantenía contacto con ella que era, por así decirlo ' Justo y Necesario ' Mimi le devolvió el abrazo sin saber porqué sentía que el corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento- Mi amiga de la infancia convertida en toda una mujer, sin olvidar que eres una modelo muy solicitada

-- Vaya has estado leyendo Vogue- Dijo Mimi riendo al tiempo que hablaba- Es un gusto de verdad, que puedo decir de ti eres todo un caballero, nada que ver con lo que eras la última vez que te vi. ¿Caminamos?

Ambos empezaron a caminar sin rumbo hablando de una y mil cosas que no tenían sentido, pero a la vez si, concordaban en muchas ideas y seguidamente terminaban la frase del otro

-- Así que.. Chanel ¿eh?- Preguntó él mirándola inquisitivamente- ¿Y planeas vivir del modelaje toda la vida?

-- En realidad..- Dijo dandole un trago a su bebida- No, planeo estudiar una licenciatura en gastronomía para cuando sea vieja y demacrada, pueda vivir de ello

-- Vamos, tu nunca terminarás vieja y demacrada- Dijo acariciandole una mejilla de su rostro y acercándose cada vez mas a ella- Meems, ¿Quisieras cenar conmigo esta noche?

-- ¡¡Es una cita?!- Dijo Antoine casi gritandolo a los 4 vientos- Mimi Tachikawa te exijo una explicación, ¿Te embarcas con el propósito de ir a New York y la primera noche a bordo sales con una cita?

-- No es una cita y es que no lo pude evitar, lo conozco desde que era una niña y es tan, tan, tan...

-- Meems, ¿Alguna vez estuviste enamorada de él?- Antoine preguntó intentanto sacarle un poco de verdad a Mimi

-- Lo estuve... Si, eso creo- Dijo Mimi añadiendo un poco de melancolía- Pero nunca salimos como, pareja, un día le confesé lo que sentía..

-- ¿Y? ¿Qué ocurrió entonces?- Dijo Antoine como si fuera una niña pequeña escuchando un cuento de hadas.

-- No sucedió nada, me dio que estaba confundido y 15 días despues me enteré que estaba saliendo con otra chica, ni siquiera fue a despedirse de mi el día que me mude a Londres

-- ¡Patán!- Dijo Antoie enojada-¿Y tú le concedes una cita? ¿Y planeas dejarme sola... Por un Patan?- Dijo agregando cierto Enfasis a la ultima palabra

-- No es una cita Antoine, somos viejos amigos de la infancia que se reúnen por azares del destino para platicar de lo que ha sido de nuestras vidas.

La locura le pego a nuestros protagonistas de este drama, al cuarto día habían decidido casarse, sus padres no estarían de acuerdo argumentando que eran muy jovenes para un paso de este modo, así que decidieron casarse a bordo, los unicos testigos que tuvieron fueron Antoine, un chico que ella había conocido la primera noche a bordo, y sus tres hermanas para que todo el asunto fuera legal.

-- Meems, pero ¿dónde quedo el sueño de casarse en los hamptons? ¿Y el sueño de casarse de blanco?- Dijo Antoine horas antes de la ceremonia mientras ayudaba a su amiga a arreglarse- Mimi ni siquiera fueron novios, ¿Qué tal sí te bota llegando a New York?

-- Anto, será un error entonces, pero tengo que cometer mis propios errores y aprender de ellos, además, mi vestido es casi blanco, y .. bueno ojala que no ofenda a nadie, pero ... es Dolce & Gabbana...- Dijo Mimi apenada al sentir traicionar a la casa a la cual estaba a 3 días de modelar y posar.

-- Como sea, apoyaré tus disparates y... Creeme, te ves hermosa, casi como una novia- Dijo Antoine riendo ante el comentario que le había hecho

Y asi fue cómo paso todo...

-- "¿Yamato Ishida, tomas a esta mujer como tu esposa para amarla, preotegerla y cuidarla hasta que la muerte los separe?"

-- Acepto- Dijo colocándole el anillo de bodas en el dedo anular

-- " Los declaro Marido y Mujer"

¡Hola! Bien, pues este es el primer capítulo, como recordarán hize anteriormente la misma historia, pero francamente, a mi parecer era ridícula así que me puse a componerla y ¡aquí esta! Hehehe, espero les agrade la historia, por supuesto el argumento lo saqué de la pelicula "The Parent Trap" adoro esa película, espero que con el tiempo quede bien y les agradecería sus reviews con sugerencias, felicidades, … Amenazas.. ¡Las que sean!

Espero les guste y ya saben… Pulsen el botón de **GO!**

**AneLiSse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un encuentro inesperado**

11 añosy 7 meses despúes

Era un día bastante soleado en la costa de la Florida, había insistido para que no fuera a ese ridículo campamento para niñas, le lloró a su padre para que no la mandara, preferiría unas tranquilas vacaciones a lado de él en los Hamptons a estar ahí... El destino le ganó, su padre no cambio de opinión y la mandó. "Es lo más normal para una niña de tu edad" , esas fueron las últimas palabras antes de que subiera al avión para partir a ese "ridículo" campamento.

- ¡Genial! ¡Encontre mi maleta!- Dijo una niña de tez blanca, cabello oscuro y unos increíbles ojos color azul, antes de poder agarrar su equipaje un montonal más de maletas hicieron que la niña perdiera la suya- Genial, ahora, lo único que tengo que hacer es... Sacarla de este completo desaste.

- Necesitas ayuda? - Le dijo una chica más o menos de la misma edad- Debes de ser nueva, todo el mundo sabe que debes de agarrar tu equipaje antes de que todos los demás arrojen el suyo

- Sí, gracias, ha! notaste que soy nueva

- Cual es tu equipaje?

- La LV que está en el fondo .- Era fácil de distinguir, si algo sabía bien era viajar con estilo

La chica sin ningún problema pudo encontrar la bolsa y agarrarla- Es esta supongo, es la única chica que trae una Louis Vuitton a este tipo de lugares... ¡Oh! Camille Ishida, mucho gusto- Dijo estrechando su mando con la de ella

- Oh, ahora entiendo porqué los ojos rasgados - Dijo haciendo el comentario, nada bueno para Camille, de todas las cosas que odiaba era por qué SIEMPRE tenían que cuestionar su nombre o apellido: Qué si era adoptada, Qué si sus padres habían escapado de la guerra, un sin fin de preguntas tontas y ridicúlas, al menos para ella.

Ashley, nada entrometida alcanzó a leer los datos de la bolsa a lo que preguntó- Wow eres de New York?

- aHmmm.. Sí

- Wow! No en serio? Vives en los Hamptons? Algún Famoso vive cerca de ti?

- Ohh vaya .. Sí tengo casa en los Hamptons pero es básicamente en verano cuando voy... Y no.. No vivo cerca de alguien famoso, que yo sepa - Dijo Amber un poco molesta, odiaba que todo el tiempo preguntaran ese tipo de cosas- De dónde eres tu Ashley?

- Ah! Yo soy de California

- Oh, excelente- Tratando de zafarse de la incómoda conversación (al menos para ella) le preguntó- En que cabaña te tocó?

- A mi en la 15

- ¡Excelente!- Dijo con emoción- Yo igual estoy ahí

- Bien, vayamos a desempacar, muero por ir a comer

- Con gusto - Dijo amber dirigiendole una amable sonrisa.

Mientras caminaban a su destino una limousina color blanco se estacionaba, acababa de llegar- Uhh.. Quién vendrá en esa cosa- Dijo Camille haciendo una cara de desgano- Está bien si tienes toda una fortuna para 3 vidas, está bien... Pero no esta nada bien presumirla en frente de todos... Vamos Ashley

Cuando la limousina se estacióno completamente, bajó una niña con un 'atuendo' muy elegante, bastante como para un campamento, observó emocionada todo su alrededor. Era una chica de estatura mediana, no debería tener mas de 12 su cabello era largo con ondas en las puntas y castaño, ojos azules y el color de su piel era más blanca de lo normal, junto con ella bajó un hombre de mediana edad vestido de smoking

- Charlotte- Dijo el hombre de Smoking refiriéndose a la chica qué se encontraba justo delante de el- Segura que quieres quedarte aquí?

- Por qué la pregunta Claude?- Respondió con un interrogante- No te parece... Pintoresco?

- Pero Charlotte, estáras en otro continente por 8 semanas, sin mí, tu madre o tu abuelo.. No te preocupa en lo absoluto?- Dijo Claude tratando de convencer a la pequeña muchachita.

- Claude, estaré bien no te preocupes- Dijo tratando de tranquilizar al hombre que la acompañaba- Si no me gusta, te llamaré inmediatamente para que vengas por mí.- Dijo tratando de finalizar la conversación dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

Con un largo suspiro Caude prosiguió- Muy bien, revisemos la lista de tu madre.

- Okey- Dijo Charlotte

- Vitaminas?

- Sí.

- Minerales?

- Si

- Bloqueador solar?

- Sí

- Perfume?

" Mi madre está loca" Dijo Charlotte para sí misma antes de proseguir- Sí

- Fotos de tu madre, tu abuelo y por su puesto tu fiel servidor?

- Por supuesto, todo en orden viejo amigo Claude.

- Oh! Y un encargo de tu abuelo- Dijo Claude sacando de su bolsillo un paquete de naipes- Tal vez encuentres alguien en este continente que logre ganarte en el Pokar.

- Gracias Claude, aunque no cuentes con que alguien me derrote. Te veré en unas semanas amigo- Dijo Charlotte dándole un abrazo

- Recuerda, si no quieres estar aquí tomare el primer avión para venir por ti.

&&

Después de todo, no había sido tan mala idea por parte de su padre, Camille sabía que se podría equivocar, pero está vez estaba muy contenta con la desición que había tomado, no podía pedir más: Estaba en el mejor campamento de su vida, tenia amigas nada prepotentes, a diferencia de las que tenía en Manhattan, la trataban por quién era y no por lo qué era.

Por otro lado tenemos a Charlotte que tenía los mismos pensamientos que esta chica, tenía amigas fabulosas y era su primer día y ya se sentía en casa, si Claude quería verla tendria que esperarla hasta qu acabara el campamento.

Todas las chicas que habían asistido al campamento de verando se encontraban en el comedor, ahí las habían citado para que las dueñas del lugar, las hermanas Spencer les comunicara el horario de actividades, reglas, etc.. etc..

- Muy bien chicas- Dijo por el altavoz una de las hermanas, de apróximadamente 25 años, rubia y portaba la vestimenta adecuada para estar al aire libre- Me llamo Amber Spencer y ella es mi hermana menor Angelina, saluda Angelina- Menciono por el altavoz pasándoselo a su hermana, que se encontraba a lado de Amber.

- Espero que nos llevemos bien entre todas y aprovechemos el verano al máximo chicas...- Las hermanas siguieron hablando por HORAS , era una tortura para cualquiera, despues de acabar de dar las reglas y puntos importantes, decidieron que ya era hora de comer y disfrutar lo que quedaba del dia

- Ya era hora- Dijo Camille a su amiga Ashley dirigíendose a la barra de comida- Hey, para ser un campamento liderado por 2 hermanas solteronas no está nada mal, No crees?

Del otro lado del comedor se encontraban Charlotte y sus 2 nuevas compañeras de cuarto, Ava y Donna caminando directamente a la barra - ¡Ava! ¡Esto está delicioso!- Dándole a probar a Ava un pedazo de pastell de zanahoria.

Los días en el campamento se pasaban volando, sin nada fuera de lo común pero se divertían en el lugar existían canchas de tennis, podias tomar clases de equitación y esgrima, natación y un sin fin de actividades por hacer.

Era un día soleado había un torneo de esgrima vigilado por Amber, la hermana mayor de las creadoras de campamento. Al momento la campeona invicta era...

- Touche!- Dijo Camille mientras apuntaba el pecho de su compañera que acababa de vencer. Se quitó la protección de su cara y le dio la mano a su contrincante.- Lo hiciste bien- dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa

- Camille!- Dijo Amber mientras levantaba el brazo de la campeona- Muy bien la Srita. Ishida de New York es la campeona hasta ahora, algúna retadora?

Nadie se animaba a retarla, habían pasado 4 niñas ya, todas vencidas, Charlotte regresaba de una partida de tennis con sus amigas cuando escucho la "Convocatoria" ella nunca rechaza un reto así que se dirigió hacia dónde se encontraba todo el bullicio.

- Yo le ganaré sin ningún problema- Dijo Charlotte convencida de su victoria

- Vaya tenemos una retadora, de París, Francia Charlotte ... - Dudó unos momentos en decir su apellido- Uh.. Disculpa ¿Cómo se pronuncia?

- Ah... Tachikawa- Dijo amablemente Charlotte

- Vaya, la gente si que esta loca en estos días.

Charlotte se puso el uniforme- ya usado por mucha gente- y se dispuso a pelear, sus amigas estaban con ellas apoyándola.

Por otro lado Camille se regocijaba de sus victorias seguidas con orgullo y la acompañaban en su festejo sus amigas.

- ¿ Están listas niñas?- Dijo Amber emocionada por la nueva competencia

- Lista- Dijo Camille sin preocupación alguna.

- Cuando diga Señorita- MEncionó Charlotte con el tono más elegante que pudo hablar.

- ¡Empiezen!

Y la batalla comenzó, todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellas dos, todos deseaban saber quién iba a ser la ganadora ya que, las dos eran muy buenas, las chicas se salieron del límite permitido para el esgrima y cómo ninguna de las dos quería perder siguieron avanzando hacía dónde sus piernas y pies les permitían, ambas chicas se sentían lo suficientemente buenas en el deporte como para dejar de pelear por el puesto.

Cúando todos los que miraban el espectáculo creían que no acabaría, las protagonistas de este encuentro llegaron a la terraza del pequeño kiosco que se encontraba en el campamento, Camille se encontraba atrapada entre su contrincante y la protección del kiosko, cuando ella pensaba hacer su maniobra para por fin acabar perdió el equilibrio gracias a que Charlotte fue mas agíl al hacer - Touche!- Camille cayó a un bebedero para los caballos, evidentemente

acabo completamente mojada.

- Oh Cielos ¿Te encuentras bien? Dejame ayudarte - Dijo Charlotte desde el kiosko y estirando su mano para ayudarla a salir de ahí "Debió ser repugnante" Pensaba Charlotte.

- ¡Mejor dejáme ayudarte a ti!- Dijo Camille arrojándola al bebedero dónde ella e encontraba- ¡LO HICISTE A PROPOSITO!- Gritó Camille con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones

- ¡Por Dios niña! ¡No sería capaz de cometer tal atrocidad! ¡Fue un accidente!

Por seguir discutiendo no se percataron que todo el campamento las observaba, inmediatamente llegó Amber para declarar la ganadora- Vaya, este encuentro ha sido muy emocionante- Dijo Amber a las chicas- Tenemos una nueva campeona en esgrima, la srita. Charlotte iTachikawa desde Paris , Francia!- Anunció al momento que las niñas salían del bebedero.

Charlotte se sentía feliz por haber ganado, no había algo más satisfactorio que ganar, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba en esos momentos. Se quitó la protección al igual que Camille, que se encontraba a espaldas de Charlotte, furiosa por no haber ganado.

- Vamos chicas, estrechen sus manos - Les dijo a ambas, las dos se sentían un poco ofendidas. - Vamos no seamos enemigas- Dicho esto ambas voltearon para poder estar de frente, la sorpresa fue grande ya que las dos eran... ¡Identicas! Toda la gente que presenciaba estaba impresionada las miraban y no lo podían creer

- _**" ¡Oh Dios Mío!" **_- Pensó Charlotte al ver por primera vez a su contrincante, por otro lado Camille pensaba lo mismo.

- ¿Qué nos ven? - Dijo Camille con enojo, detestaba que la observaran como un bicho raro.

- ¿ Es qué no te das cuenta? - Dijo Charlotte aún asombrada por el encuentro.

- ¡Son identicas!- dijo una amiga de Charlotte

- ¿ Notas el parecido que hay entre nosotras?- Dijo casi en un susurro la chica de ojos azules

- Claro que no.. Somos... ¡Completamente diferentes!- Dijo Camille con orgullo- Si eso fuera así, date la vuelta- Charlotte hizo lo que le pidió, analizandola durante unos segundos, prosiguió- Bien, tus ojos están separados, tu boca es mas grande que ellos, tus dientes están sucios- Charlotte se sentía ofendida- ¡Oh! ¿Y esa nariz?, No te preocupes, existen cirujanos plásticos, tu cabello esta grasoso...

- ¿Quieres que la golpee?- Dijo una amiga de Charlotte desafiante

- Tranquila que aún no termino, ¿Quieres saber la diferencia entre tu y yo?

- Dejame adivinar: Yo se esgrima ¿Y tu no? o ¿ Yo tengo clase y tu para nada? - Charlotte se sabía defender y no iba a dejar que una malcriada la derrotara.

- Eres insoportable!- Las dos se acercaban, parecía que una guerra estaba a punto de empezar.

- Muy bien niñas, Camille- Amber llamó equivocadamente a Charlotte- Charlotte- Dijo a Camille , la misma Amber estaba confundida- ¡Oh Cielos!

La noche estaba llena de fiestas de pijama y visitas de compañeras de las otras cabañas para contar sobre temas... Temas básicamente de chicas. Esa misma noche la cabaña de Charlotte había organizado una fiesta estilo "Las Vegas", o sea, que era una fiesta de pokar, blackjack, 21 etc.. Y Camille, siendo experta gracias a su madre y abuelo, había conseguido ganar todas las partidas.

- Confórmense con verme ganar- Decía animadamente Charlotte mientras contaba el dinero que había ganado- Bien...¿ No hay alguien que se quiera arriesgar ?

- ¡Yo te dejare limpia niña!- Se escuchó la voz de Camille al momento de azotar la puerta, tras de ella, como siempre se encontraban sus seguidoras... O mejor dicho.. Sus amigas, tomó su lugar en frente de Charlotte- Reparte..- Dijo desafiante

Charlotte sólo contaba los minutos para poder sacarla de la cabaña y poder seguir con sus amigas en paz y divirtiendose, repartía las cartas esperando tener buena suerte esta vez

- Bien, ¿Qué apostaras?

Charlotte no respondió con palabras, respondió poniendo en la mesa 10 euros, acto seguido Camille coloco un bilete de 20 dls en cima de la cantidad de Charlotte, las dos empezaron a sacar todo lo que tenian: pulseras, lipsticks, esmalte de uñas, dinero y todo lo que estuvieran dispuestas a perder. Pasaba el tiempo y ninguna perdía, Charlotte estaba observando sus posibilidades de ganar cuando Camille habló.

- Te propongo algo Charlotte- Le dijo Camille esperando que aceptara la apuesta.

- Te escucho.

- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto más interesante?- Dijo Camille- Quíen gane se llevara todo, pero quién pierda, saltará al lago

- Me parece exce...- No pudo continuar Charlotte debido a que Camille la había interrumpido/

- PERO, saltará desnuda.

- Eso será divertido- Sonrió Charlotte victoriosa- Que ridícula te has de ver, Flor corrida de diamantes.

- En verdad que eres buena- Dijo Camille asombrada- Pero no lo suficiente, en tu honor una flor imperial.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Bien! Hola a todos! Tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero simplemente no sabía si iba a gustarles, estará un poco alterada la historia, pero slo un poco! Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen este fic. No sean groseros y dejen un review que mucho se los agradecería, todos los leo y les agradezco.

See Ya!!!!!!!!


End file.
